Once Upon A Time Non-Disney Movie Style
Once Upon A Time Non-Disney Movie Style Cast Emma Swan-Serena (The Trumpet of the Swan) Young Emma-Billie (The Trumpet of the Swan) Henry Mills-Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) Evil Queen/Regina Mills-Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina)/Anastasia (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Young Snow White-Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard-Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Prince Charming/David Nolan-Justin (The Secret of NIMH) Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One-Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold-Surly (The Nut Job) Belle/Lacey-Andie (The Nut Job)/Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Young Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Mumble (Happy Feet) Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) Killian Jones-Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Red Riding Hood/Ruby-Laura (Underdogs) Ruby's Wolf Form-Steele (Balto) Widow Lucas/Granny-Grandma Marie (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Pinocchio-Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) August Booth-Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Geppetto/Marco-Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Jiminy Cricket-The Butterfly (The Last Unicorn) Archie Hopper-Vladimir (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Pongo-Pooka (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Grumpy/Leroy-Red (The Angry Birds Movie) Doc-Reggie (Free Birds) Happy-Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) Sneezy-Gru (Despicable Me) Sleepy-Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) Bashful-Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Dopey-Sid (Ice Age Series) Huntsman/Graham-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Blue Fairy/Mother Superior-Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) Cora-Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) Young Cora-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) Daniel-Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) King George-Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Ruth-Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) King Leopold-Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) Queen Eva-Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Princess Abigail/Kathryn-Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Myster of the Night Monster) Fredrick-Brutus (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Zelena/The Wicked Witch-Claudia Furschtein (The Chipmunk Adventure) Milah-Dill (The Land Before Time: Journey through the Mists) Maurice-Raccoon (The Nut Job) Gaston-Thrax (Osmosis Jones) Pan-Darkheart (The Care Bears Movie II) Malcolm-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Robin Hood-Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Roland-David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Maid Marian-Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) Cinderella/Ashley Boyd-Thumbelina (Thumbelina) Prince Thomas/Sean-Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) Lady Tremaine-Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) Clorinda-Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Florinda-Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 and Despciable Me 3) Jacob-Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Gideon (Bad)-Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Gideon (Good)-Buddy (The Nut Job) King Arthur-Soto (Ice Age) Guinevere-Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Lancelot-Diego (Ice Age Series) Merlin-Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) Nimue (Bad)-The Other Mother (Coraline) Nimue (Good)-Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer 2000) Aladdin-Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Jasmine-Winnie-Portley Rind (The Boxtrolls) Jafar-Ratchet (Robots) Dorothy-Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Will Scarlett-Nars (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) Prince Phillip-Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Princess Aurora-Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Mulan-Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Maleficent-Bridget (The Swan Princess Series) Ursula-Scarlet Overkill (Minions) Cruella de Vil-Madame Gasket (Robots) Ariel-Cera (The Land Before Time) Prince Eric-Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Lily-Jewel (Rio) The Black Fairy/Fiona-Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) Hansel-Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) Gretel-Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) Blind Witch-Messua (Freddie as F.R.O.7) Elsa-Emily (The Corpse Bride) Anna-Victoria Everglot (The Corpse Bride) Kristoff-Victor (The Corpse Bride) Ingrid-Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) Hans-Lord Barkis (The Corpse Bride) Wendy Darling-Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Michael Darling-Edgar (Once Upon a Forest) John Darling-Tony Toponi (An American Tail) Merida-Bridget (An American Tail) Dr. Jekyll-Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) Mr. Hyde-Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Mary-Lola (Shark Tale) Hercules-Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Megara-Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) Older Henry-Bartok (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Lucy-Ducky (The Land Before Time) Latina Cinderella-Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) Tiana-Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Alice-Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) The Apprentice-Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) Hades-Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) Category:TV Show Spoofs